Pact of Destruction
by Writertainer
Summary: Yuya is on the verge of defeat, the Doktor outsmarted him at every turn. Just as he is about to give up, an ancient evil appears, drawn by his inner-darkness, and grants him the power to eliminate anyone or anything that stands in his way. He abandons his humanity, all for her sake. Heavily implied Fruitshipping.


**So I read a bunch of Berserk/Awakened Yuya fanfics and after CorinnetheAnime's The Raging Demon and repeatedly watching the Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon scene, I was struck with an idea that would let me do something I wanted to do for a long time. It's a Berserk/Awakened fanfic with a little something extra that I happen to love a lot.**

 **Hopefully you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing and you'll all have big smiles on your faces by the end of this.**

 **Big, creepy, sadistic smiles that would make Yuri proud as he immortalizes your beautiful egao by carding you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, its characters or the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG/OCG. This story is non-profit.**

* * *

To say that Yuya felt crushed would be an understatement.

To say that he felt powerless would be putting it lightly.

To say that he was in absolute despair and emotional agony as the insane scientist gloated about his all-but-assured victory, laughing maniacally at the pitiful and pathetic form of the Entertainment Duelist on his knees, crying at his failure to save _her_ from the twisted man standing before him...

...not even that could convey his feelings of hopelessness accurately.

All he had left was a measly 100 life points, no cards in his hand and one card on the field.

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon... in the Pendulum Zone.

He had been so close to winning, he had activated his dragon's Monster effect, seemingly re-enacting what had occurred in his previous Duel with Serena and Ruri. But the bastard had activated the effect of a monster in his hand, the one type of effect his dragon, the very embodiment of his rage, his _wrath_ , couldn't negate. It was destroyed the next turn by Parasite Queen.

Yuya had used its effect to put it in the Pendulum Zone, hoping that it could help him pull off a counterattack, but as he racked his brain and thought of all the combos his Deck could possibly muster, he found, to his horror, that he simply had no way to turn the tides back in his favor.

This extra turn was nothing more than a formality. He had lost.

He had failed.

He had failed his fellow Lancers and Crow, his comrades-in-arms, who gave up so much so he could reach this point. He had failed Jack and his parents, his mentors, in being a great Entertainment Duelist. He had failed the children back home, failing his promise to them, to come back with...

The one person he had failed the most, Yuzu. Yuzu, who was there for him since childhood, Yuzu, the one person he trusted and cared above all else, even his Dueling. Some may call him a hypocrite for abandoning his ideals so rapidly whenever she was in danger, and perhaps they would be right, but they could never understand how deeply his feelings ran for her.

After all, he didn't know back then either.

All those times back home when Sora and the kids teased him, he didn't know.

It took a war and them being separated for him to finally understand just what she meant to him, and yet, just as he was about to save her, he was now going to lose her forever. Why was he such a fool? Why couldn't he have realized it sooner? Why didn't he tell her just how important she was to him?

No, he would not have told her anyway. After all, he had once been a coward, hiding behind the mask of a sad clown, locking away his real feelings deep within himself. Even had he known back then, nothing would have changed.

The Doktor's taunts fell on deaf ears, Yuya blocking out all sounds, drowning in his sorrow and anguish. But he could faintly hear something about surrendering.

Surrender... it was not a bad idea. He had already accepted his defeat, so he may as well make it official and give up.

The madman's eyes went wide with excitement and glee, and his smile spread with a perverse joy as slowly, with empty, emotionless eyes, Yuya's hand started moving closer to his Deck, ready to give up and throw away everything, to put an end to his suffering. _'It's over... I'm sorry everyone,'_ he thought. Yuto must have felt the same misery as him, for he heard no opposition from the other man inside him. _'Forgive me, Yuzu. If only I had been stronger... I would do anything to be stronger, to save you.'_ Only a few more centimeters and his pain would disappear along with him...

However, just as the distance between his deck and hand was but a few inches apart...

 _ **"That can be arranged, Yuya Sakaki..."**_

...he heard a mysterious voice as his mind was pulled away from reality.

* * *

Yuya found himself in a void of black, no longer on his knees, but floating over nothingness. His self-loathing forgotten for the moment, he began looking around his empty surroundings, trying to locate whoever it was that spoke to him.

His search was quickly brought to an end, as dark energies gathered and materialized in front of him. As more and more gathered, he could feel an ever-growing shockwave of power, his hair and cape blowing in the wind it created. As it grew, the darkness began to shape itself into a massive, serpent-like creature of pure energy, towering over the teenager, staring down at the boy with glowing red eyes. The shockwave stopped, but Yuya could still feel it, this beings incredible destructive power. It was suffocating, overwhelming.

 _Inviting._

The poor boy was sweating, intimidated. This creature, this _monster's_ very presence, radiated death and destruction. It was pure malice. Was this thing the darkness that had been residing inside of him this whole time? Was he truly carrying such a demon? "W-Who are you? Are you the darkness that's been living in me?" he asked, fearful of what the entity could do to him.

 _ **"No. I am not. I am a being that far surpasses that which lives inside you. Though it is thanks to its existence that I found myself taking an interest in you, and am now appearing before you, Yuya Sakaki."**_ Its voice was godlike, but _wicked_.

"How do you know me? What do you want with me?"

 _ **"I know many things, about the world, about humans, about Duel Monsters, for I have existed since time immemorial.**_ _ **And it is not what I want from you, it is what you desire from me."**_

"What do you mean?" Though his fear did not lessen, he found himself increasingly curious, both about the beings words and it itself.

 _ **"You wish the power to save someone, do you not? A girl that you cherish above all. Am I wrong?"**_

Yuzu. Yes, he wanted to save Yuzu. But how could he when-

Realization struck and hope began to swell in his chest as Yuya understood what the entity was telling him, or rather, what it was implying. "Are you saying that you can give me the strength to save Yuzu!? The power to defeat the Doktor!?" His tone was no longer fearful. It was now more demanding, carrying a nearly unrestrained fury as he thought of the old scientist-no, the _monster_ that harmed his beloved Yuzu.

 _ **"You are mistaken. I will not give you the power to defeat him... I will give you the power to DESTROY him! Him and anyone else who dares threaten your dearest Yuzu!"**_ The idea of harming someone should have been repulsing to Yuya, yet, strangely, he found that he did not care in this particular instance.

In fact, as he closed his eyes and thought of making that _bastard_ suffer... to see his twisted, smiling face turn to one of a crying coward, begging for mercy... to hear his sick laughter change to screams of terror and pain... to see him burn away to nothing... the thought should have made him disgusted.

Instead, he was excited at the prospect of ending that worthless man's life.

Seeing the sadistic look growing on the boys face, the dark entity would have smirked, had it been corporeal at the moment. Instead, it settled on a low, deep laugh. _**"Interesting proposal, is it not?"**_ The boy reopened his red eyes and looked back at the being, the irises now glowing with evil and malicious intent. _**"And to obtain this power, all you have to do is form a pact with me."**_

His answer was immediate, absolute.

"I ACCEPT!"

As he screamed out those words, he was surrounded in the familiar dark aura of the Berserk Mode. The inner-darkness that he had fought for so long, he now embraced completely.

The dark entity laughed as its ephemeral image was finally solidifying into its true form, shockwaves even more powerful than the previous ones accompanying it.

Yuya could now truly feel it, the power of this deity he had formed a pact with.

The power of a _god of destruction_.

And now, it was _his._

* * *

Yuya found himself in the real world once more, in the same position he was in, covered in the dark aura that radiated intense power.

It was the first time he was truly conscious in this state, he realized, and he _loved_ it. He truly had been a fool, to resist such power.

No... Berserk Mode was even _more_ powerful than it was before.

He began to laugh. He was feeling _wonderful_. He had _Awakened_.

He faintly heard someone say something, something about having gone mad with despair.

Ah, yes... _him_. The Doktor.

Yuya got back on his feet, looking right at the _insects_ , the man and his monsters, that dared to oppose him. The poor fool didn't even seem afraid, unaware of what was to come. Yuya just smiled.

Good. Very good. It wouldn't do for an entertainer to spoil the surprise now, would it?

 **"My turn. Draw."**

He looked at the new card in his hand, and the darkness, the evil surrounding him, grew stronger.

His new power. The card that held the very soul of the evil deity itself.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen!"** he exclaimed in the same fashion he did in the past, only now he was sporting the smile of a lunatic, **"You are about to witness a once in a lifetime event, so don't look away for even a second! For today, I am going to kill this man and burn his weak, worthless little bugs to nothing!"**

The Doktor was taken aback by the boy's sudden shift in behavior. One moment, he was on his knees, on the verge of giving up, and now here he was, acting like this was some sort of twisted circus act, claiming that he would kill him. It was ridiculous, and as such, he thought it was nothing more than an empty boast. "You must be joking. Kill me? You are quite the comedian, Yuya Sakaki!" the madman said as he laughed, oblivious of the danger he was in.

Yuya snickered mockingly. **"Oh, I'm quite serious. Now, let me show you."**

The laughter stopped, and Yuya's evil smile left him, replaced by a look of pure anger and unrestrained wrath.

 **"First, the Pendulum effect of my Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon! When it's the only card in my Pendulum Zone, I can search my deck for another Pendulum Monster, and use it to set the Pendulum Scale! I choose Synthesis Magician! With the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and Scale 8 Synthesis Magician, I can Special Summon monsters whose levels are between 2 and 7!"**

The summoning was different than usual. The swinging pendulum no longer left a trail of blue light, now it was scorching the sky with white flames on red lines the same crimson as Yuya's glowing eyes.

 _ **"Swing, Pendulum of Ruin! Draw an Arc across the ether, welcoming the end of the world! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster servants!"**_

The portal the monsters appeared from was no longer filled with a bright rainbow of colours, but with dark purple and black, as though it was reflecting Yuya's very soul.

 **"Revive from the Extra Deck, Magician of Chronomancy! (Level: 3, ATK: 1200) Magician of Astromancy! (Level: 5, ATK: 1200) Antithesis Magician! (Level: 7, ATK: 2500)"** The magicians all sported the same dark aura as their master, their eyes glowing their respective colours, not unlike his counterparts' when they were possessed.

The changes in the summoning had Academia's scientist worried for a moment, but after seeing the monsters summoned, he began mocking Yuya once more. "That's it? These are the monsters that will kill me!?" he laughed, "You fool. Let me clearly explain the situation to you, since you just don't seem understand your position. My Parasite Queen has 3600 Attack Points. 1800, plus 300 for every Parasite Fusioner on the field, which is six thanks to my Parasite Generator Continuous Trap and my Parasite Magic/Parasite Discharge Combo. And, so long as my Parasite Plant Spell Card remains on the field, my Queen is unaffected by your Monsters effects! You may be able to destroy two of my Parasite Fusioner cards, reducing my Queen to 2400, but look what I have here!" he was waving a card between his fingers, "It's a little Action Card, a gift from my beautiful Queen! What does it do, you ask? Maybe it increases or decreases Attack power, maybe it protects my monsters from destruction. Either way, my Queen will be safe. I still have all my Life Points, and you're on your last leg! With all my Fusioners in Defense Mode, there's no way you can beat me! On my next turn, I'll-"

 **"** _ **THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TURN!**_ **"** Yuya snapped, shutting the Doktor up, his voice more befitting of a devil than a human. His power exploding outwards, shaking the entire room. So strong it was that cracks formed on the floor under Yuya. So fearsome, that all the Parasites, including the Queen, cowered from the wrathful boy.

 **"I release... No, I** _ **SACRIFICE**_ **my three monsters for a Tribute Summon!"**

"What!?"

As he held the single card in his hand towards the sky and his monsters vanished, Yuya's pendulum began to shine ominously, signaling the arrival of a _god_.

 **"God of destruction lurking in the depths of hell, appear in this mortal realm and bring ruin never seen in a millennia upon this world! Show yourself, evil deity who represents death! The Wicked Eraser! (Level: 10 ATK: ?)"**

Slamming the card on his Duel Disk, the darkness that covered Yuya expanded, absorbing the energy of the sacrificed monsters. White flames materialized at his feet, seeping through the damaged floor, and merged with the darkness, materializing the deity, the _devil_ , that would spell the Doktor's doom.

The destroyer was a massive serpent-like fiend. Its sharp wings and long tail both a pitch-black, the latter ending in a two-pronged fork. Part of its upper-body structure was akin to a skeleton, with its belly resembling a metallic, silver rib cage. Its chest a rusted-silver colour, with a blue gem in the middle and spikes a short distance away from it. Two bigger spikes on its back close to where the two wings protruded. Shoulders the same rusted-silver as the chest, two large, blood-red gems inside each. Arms covered in rusted-silver, save for a spot on each, revealing white bones, leading to talons the same familiar rust-colour, save for its sharp silver claws, ready to tear through the flesh and bones of its enemies. The top of its chest protruded into a regal-looking collar, silver on the inside and rusted-silver on the outside. Its neck, split in two colours, silver in the front and rusted-silver in the back, was one of the few places on the monster's body that looked organic, the others being the wings and tail. Finally, its head, crowned by a blue gem, shared the same dual-colour scheme as the rest of his body. Two axe-looking silver horns on its sides and a massive beak-like one in the front. Under said horn was the gods mouth, with menacing red eyes that seemed to stare deep into ones soul, its lower-jaw far longer than the upper one and a single, black, blade-like chin under it, looking like it could be used to tear open a poor souls body, so that it could feast on its entrails.

It was the most horrifying thing the scientist had ever seen. His face could not hide the sheer terror he was experiencing.

To Yuya, it was a sight to behold.

 **"The Wicked Eraser's Attack and Defense power are both equal to 1000 times the number of cards my opponent controls!"** Yuya revealed the Wicked God's power with sadistic glee.

"1000!? I have six, so-"

 **"Wrong, you have 9. Thanks to your Trap Card, Parasite Generator. Which means my Eraser's Attack Power is 9000!"**

"But my Trap only treats them as two monsters, not two cards!"

 _ **"Such details are meaningless to a god!"**_

The Doktor panicked. He really was going to die!

"WAIT! WAIT! L-Let's be civil about this! I can give you anything you want! I-I know! I'll give you control of my parasites, that way, you can have Yuzu and the other girls as your slaves!"

Yuya froze in shock, his eyes widening in disbelief at the man's words. What did that bastard just say?

Yuzu... a slave?

How could he? How _**dared**_ he!?

 **"How dare you... How dare you call Yuzu a slave..!"**

Something snapped within him.

 **"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY YUZU A SLAVE WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY HER NAME!"**

His rage had reached its peak. His power ran wild across the room.

 **"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"**

The Doktor's fate was sealed. _**Destruction.**_

 **"BATTLE! The Wicked Eraser attacks Parasite Queen!"**

The god's frontal horn opened with a sickening screech, revealing that it was in fact a second mouth, as burning white energy charged up inside it. Once again, Yuya's dark aura combined with the white flames, as though the Duelist himself was attacking alongside the god.

"PLEASE SPARE ME!"

 _ **Die.**_

 _ **"Wrathful Hellfire Burst!"**_

The darkness-covered flames hit the Queen, destroying it instantly, before they continued towards it's true target.

"NOOOOOOO!" A scream of excruciating pain could be heard throughout the entire island, as the impact of the white inferno burst through the ceiling and walls around it.

The pain... it was unbearable. The flames were hotter than anything he had ever imagined as they clung to his body like liquid, like _acid_. He could feel his skin and bones dissolving, his insides burning. It was agony.

To Yuya, the sight of the Doktor finally getting what he deserved, perishing inside the unholy fires of his God Monster, was one of the greatest, most wonderful things he had ever laid eyes on.

In the aftermath of the gods attack, Yuya observed the destruction he had wrought. There was no trace of the Doktor, save a burning Parasite Fusioner card. The entire room they were dueling in was rubble, burning in the hottest of flames. Looking up, he saw the dark sky, lightning dancing across it. He could hear the seas raging in the distance.

It was a wonderful stage for him to perform on.

And luckily, he wasn't going to perform on it alone.

Members of the Obelisk Force and other students were coming to investigate the carnage.

Smiling, he turned to face them and said in a low, bone-chilling tone,

 _ **"The fun has just begun!"**_

* * *

 _UPDATE: Special thanks to reviewer Epsilon Tarantula for bringing plot points of Yu-Gi-Oh! R to my attention. (Fun fact, I finished this story before watching episode 126)_

 **At the time of posting this story, we had just learned of the effects of Real Solid Vision on Duel Monsters. In R, it's shown that the Wicked Gods can influence people by simply coming in contact with the card, as seen with Yako Tenma. Yako then started delving into the** **"Mystic Science System". From my understanding, it was the research on the energies found in the Millennium Items and Egyptian Gods. Yako used his findings and data left behind by Pegasus to create the Wicked Gods. The Wicked Gods were also shown to have a strong influence over Solid Vision and can even manipulate it to bring back the dead, as seen with Bandit Keith. Another example of their influence: When Yako, who was possessing his twin Gekko another one of the Gods' powers, summoned The Wicked Dreadroot against Yugi, the soul of Anzu, who was captured and linked to Kaiba Corp's central computer, was separated from her body and sealed in a card, whilst her consciousness was trapped in the computer itself. Take most of this with a grain of salt, however, as info on R is a bit limited on the internet and I could only find a few pages of the manga in English on the internet, and the translation wasn't very good.**

 **In conclusion, it's somewhat ironic that I made a story about Yuya obtaining a card with powers over Solid Vision, just before it was revealed that Real Solid Vision literally summons the monsters. Fridge Horror at its finest.**

 _Update end._

 **I like Yuya. He's a great character and I like it when he's happy. But I'm also a sucker for darkness and Berserk Yuya so, yeah.**

 **About The Wicked Eraser.**

 **I did take some liberties with it. What the Doktor said about his effect would be true in real life, but God Cards in the anime have always followed their own rules. Also I changed the name of the attack. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga, it's Digestive Breath, which sounds scarier the more you think about it. I gave it Wrathful Hellfire Burst here because I wanted to show how personal it was at the moment to Yuya.** **Originally** **, it was Berserker Flames of Wrath, but looking back, it was so edgy, and way too forced. I wanted to stick with the attack name format most Dragon-Type monsters have, like Blue-Eyes and Odd-Eyes, hence the personal aspect of the attack. However, the new name works too if we follow another translation.**

 **I have plans for a bigger story with the Wicked Gods, so you can see this as a preview if you want, although it will be non-canon in the final product.**

 **You may have noticed that I used the Japanese translation on the wiki for Magician of Creation and Destruction, since it's more accurate to their motifs. To know more, just check the trivia section of the monsters on the Wiki. But if you prefer the other way, I'll just change it, no big deal.**

 **Reviews, constructive criticism and identifying my spelling/writing errors are all welcome and appreciated.**

 **-Writertainer**


End file.
